Cold' Case
by ghostbear77
Summary: After 3 month missing, a marine is found dead. There is no evidence but two bullets from different weapons and a missing blue Mustang Shelby. Chap2 is up :
1. Chapter 1

NCIS – Cold Case

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters of the show. But I like all of Bellisario's shows :)

Sources: Car details on the Shelby Mustang: the Shelby Mustang Resource http/www. Geocities .com/ eskoufos / shelbylinks .html (without the spaces)

Description: A CaseFile set pre-Twilight, no pairings since as true to the show as I can. After 3 month missing, a marine is found dead. There is no evidence but two bullets from different weapons and a missing blue Mustang Shelby.

A powerful blizzard covers the countryside. Two men are arguing on a road beside a dark sports car. Then one gets hit by two gunshots and falls down the slope by the road. He disappears in the darkness and is almost immediately covered by fresh snow. The other man is jumping into the car and driving off.

Several weeks later the snow melts and by accident a police patrol discovers the body. They stop and one gets out to climb down.

"Call NCIS.", he lets his partner know. "It's a Navy guy."

NCIS-title and credits

"DiNozzo, what happened?" Gibbs asks loudly, after putting down the phone.

The young Agent enters the NCIS office sitting in a wheelchair which is Carefully shoved by a blonde in an uniform. "I had an accident, boss.", he replies, after whispering a "Thank you.", to the pretty Petty Officer behind him.

"I see, but what happened?", the ex-marine grumbles, staring at Tony's bandaged left lower leg and foot. Tony's attendant smiles then leaves silently. Leaving a sighing Italian behind. "DiNozzo!"

"Yes boss. See, I was out to interrogate Gabi, I mean, Lt. Major Schulz, that German Flight-Officer, because of the stolen airplane parts."

"Yes, I sent you to do so. Yesterday."

"Well, you said I could have the day off afterwards. Since we already had the thieves in custody."

"Come to an end, DiNozzo!"

"She wasn't in her office anymore so I followed her to the ski-park."

"I told you to interrogate her, in her office and in uniform!"

"Well, she _was_ in her uniform, sort of." Instead of calling his name again, Gibbs simply stares. "We went skiing, once I had all I needed to know. And there it happened."

"What happened, Tony?" Kate asks, entering the bull pen with a file in her hand. "She broke your leg?"

"No, I tumbled and it is not broken.", he admits grimly, climbing from the wheelchair into his office chair.

"Where? How?"

"On the nursery slope."

Even Gibbs has to smile, while Kate laughs out loud imaging Tony racing down a hill on ski and crashing into an orange-painted pole "Watch out: Beginners!".

"Can you work with this?", the boss wants to know.

"Yeah. But the doctor said I should not run around too much."

"O.k. Kate, get your gear and call Ducky. We have a body outside Washington." As Tony tries to jump up from his chair, he is grimacing due to the pain shooting through his wounded leg. "You stay here, you have to write an interrogation report. When McGee shows up, sent him down to Abby, she needs something from him." Just before the elevator doors close he finally adds: "And get rid of that wheelchair!"

"Will do, boss."

Out at the site Ducky has a short look at the body. "A Lt. Commander, poor fellow. Took two shots, one in the shoulder, with the other the shooter got lucky. And he, too, I think. Directly to the heart."

"ToD?", Gibbs asks quickly.

„Jethro, he has been long out here. It had far below zero the last two month. That has preserved the body. It is really hard to tell."

"Guess."

"You know for sure, I wont do that."

"Give me an estimate."

"O.k. I would say at least four days, but surely more. And not longer than six or seven weeks."

"Thanks, Ducky." With these words, Jethro Gibbs turns around to his Junior Agent. "Kate, what do we got?"

"I've found his ID. Lt. Commander Broderick. There's money in it, so it was no robbery."

"And how did he get here? Washington is about 20 miles away."

"A dump site?"

"Maybe, but I don't think so. Too visible from the road. If he hadn't been under the snow, he would have been found earlier."

Since there were no more traces to be found, the weather eradicated them all, the team returns to their headquarter.

"See, McGee, and that is why I'm the Senior Agent and you are the Probie.", explains DiNozzo to his colleague just as the elevator chimes and Gibbs walks in.

"DiNozzo, leave McGee alone. Find out anything about a Lt. Commander Broderick . Pronto.", he orders, getting to his seat and sipping his coffee.

"On it, boss.", Tony acknowledges and starts typing on his keyboard.

"McGee."

"Yes, Sir?" A glare from Gibbs across the tables. "Boss?"

"Got the thing for Abby done?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Good."

McGee looks around irritated. "Ah, Boss?"

"Yes, McGee?"

"Nothing to do for me?"

"Sure." Short pause. "Get me another coffee.", Gibbs says and drops the empty mug into the bin.

"O.k, Boss."

Down in the morgue Kate watches Ducky with his autopsy. "He is frozen stiff. Luckily we have heating coats in the van. You know Kate, our Lt. reminds me of another case we had just a few month after I begun my assignment here. Two campers went ice fishing and guess, what they caught at the first day." He smiles at the obviously annoyed Kate. "A Navy Seal wearing his wetsuit, frozen to death." The doctor carefully plunges out the two bullets and places them in a small pouch.

"I will take these up to Abby.", Kate volunteers. "She will like to get on it right away."

"Yes, my dear. Do so."

Kate leaves the morgue with the only evidence, they found at all. "Well, let's see, if there is anything else, that you can tell me about your death, my friend. Meanwhile, you won't mind, if I tell you where the idea of ice fishing originates from? Didn't think so. Well let me begin …"

As usual loud rock music welcomes Kate at Abby's lab. The Goth is sitting at her computer staring at the screen and viciously pushing around her mouse.

"Abby!", the Agent shouts to drown the music out. "Abby!" then she slowly lowers the volume until it reaches a bearable level. Abby throws her head up, ready to shout at anyone touching her stereo, but then recognizes Kate and welcomes her with a smile.

"Kate, you got something for me?"

"Yep. Two bullets. From the frozen Marine."

Quickly the forensics expert grabs the pouch and rolls the metal pieces into a bowl to clean them up. then, with rubber gloves on, she begins to examine them under the microscope. About one minute later, she notices, that her music has not been set back to the previous volume. And that Kate is still next to her.

"What's up?"

"Gibbs wants the result from these bullets. And since there is nothing else to do upstairs, I thought I could help you? I don't want to fetch coffee for him again."

"Not much to do here either. But you could have a look at my computer and see, what McGee did for me.", the Goth grins and continues.

Half an hour later Abby leans back in her chair and sighs.

"What's up?", asks her friend standing up and looking at the enhanced images from the bullets.

"The bullets were not fired from the same gun."

"And? So we have two shooters. What kinds of weapons were it?"

"That's odd too. I can't say."

"What can't you say?", Gibbs asks, suddenly appearing behind the two women. He holds a coffee and a CoffPow in his hands. The later is handed to Abby.

"I don't know what weapons were used to kill the Marine.", Abby admits sheepishly.

"Find out!", are the last words from the boss, as he leaves the lab.

"You'll do it, Abs.", Kate assures and leaves the room, too. But comes back to turn the volume back up, which is awarded by another Gothic smile.

Back in the bull pen Tony has pulled up the Lt. Commander's File and some more information on him. Presenting the file photo on the plasma he begins reciting. "He was assigned to Norfolk and went AWOL on one weekend two month ago. They assumed an accident but so far nothing showed up. I got the report from the base-office and it said that they investigated it. The Lt. Commander lived alone, had no girlfriend but most of the personnel he encountered liked him. They all said that he would never leave the Navy. 'It is his life.'."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. He bought a '67 Shelby Mustang from an off-base friend, named Stephen Humby." As Tony pauses Gibbs glares at him, asking for more. "A GT500 Fastback, boss, one of about two thousand build." With a tab on the remote the picture on the plasma screen changes to a dark blue car with two white race stripes over hood, roof and the trunk. The back tires on it smoke heavily like they would on a drag-strip burnout. "Three hundred and fifty-five horsepowers from a four-twenty-eight engine." Tony closes his eyes while reciting the technical data. "Acceleration from zero to sixty in just over six seconds. That is as fast as the modern Porsche's are. It would outrace most streetcars on the quarter mile with only fourteen point five seconds and a top speed of one hundred. A tad longer and you could push it to one hundred and thirty to thirty-five miles." He sighs, "What a car."

smack Gibbs' hand connects loudly to the back of Tony's head. "The Lt. Commander, Agent DiNozzo."

"Ah, yes.", Tony snaps back to reality of the not-techie Gibbs. "He paid the previous owner, cash, and drove home with the car. Eye-witnesses, the owners wife and a neighbour, confirmed that. They also are the seller's alibi, they took right off to a car festival in Carolina."

"The car hasn't been found after the supposed accident?"

"No. And since you didn't bring it from the site, where the body was found, I assume ... believe... KNOW that it wasn't there either."

"I don't think it was an accident at all."

"Someone killed him because of his car?", Kate asks unbelieving.

"Oh, I would. It's a classic!"

"Kate, check the investigator and the reports at the base. Tony, you come with me."

"Tony should really not go outside.", Kate insists. "Not with his leg."

"Do you know the difference between a '67 Shelby Mustang Fastback and a '67 Pontiac GTO?"

"Well, no...", she has to admit.

"Didn't think so. You go to the base."

Tony smiles widely at his colleague and tries to get to the elevator, but just doesn't make it.

"Ah, come on, boss. I'm handicapped!" The door opens again. With a sigh he steps in.

As they arrive at Humby's House Tony notices a red Mustang in the open garage. Gibbs just nods on the short hint about the resemblance of the cars.

"But this one is a '68. just as rare, but not the same car."

"Are you sure?"

"You would notice the difference between a "Beretta 92" and a "92f", would you?"

They ring the bell and Stephen Humby opens the door for them, immediately staring at Gibbs ID.

"Mr. Humby? Special Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo, NCIS."

"NCIS?"

"Naval..", Tony begins indifferently.

"Yea, I know. Naval Crime Investigative Service. Is it about Matt? I mean, Lt. Commander Broderick?"

"Yes."

"Come in. I thought the investigation was cancelled." He leads the two Agents into his living room. The Walls are plastered by pictures, photos or painted of different, but always fast and classic cars.

"There has been new development.". Gibbs opens the interrogation while Tony scans the pictures throughout.

"Have you found him?", worry shows in Humby's face.

"Yes. He is dead."

"Oh my God! How?" Shocked by the news he drops onto his couch.

"Does not matter. Is that your car outside?"

"Yes."

"The same you sold Lt. Commander Broderick two month ago?"

"No. It's a '68, not a '67 as Matt bought from me."

"But both were Shelby Mustangs? Why buy another, when you sold one?"

"I bought it for Matt. We met at a car show last year. He was fascinated and wanted one for him. Three month ago I found someone who wanted to sell his one and managed to get it."

"You bought the car and sold it to Lt. Commander Broderick?"

"With a profit, of course."

"Who sells these cars, if I had my hands on one of these, I wouldn't give it away.", Tony wonders.

"If I recall correctly, the man, who sold the '67 Shelby needed the money. But a few weeks after I bought the car and paid him, he wanted it back. I told him, that I already sold it. And that I wont revert our contract."

"Do you know this man's name?"

"Sure, but why? What happened to Matt?"

"Lt. Commander Broderick was found shot. We believe someone wanted the car and killed him some miles outside the city."

"Poor Matt.", Humby opens a file holder and picks a signed contract from it. "Here it is."

"How much profit was it?"

"I paid forty-five to him, Guy Shell, resident in Philadelphia. That's why it took a while, until I got it here. Matt paid fifty-six in cash."

"Eleven Thousand, that's quite a pay-off. And Lt. Commander Broderick paid cash?", Gibbs asks, noting the numbers in his book.

"Yes. That's why I got no detailed contract."

"Where got he that money from?"

"You should tell me. I'm working as a car mechanic and organise buys of classic cars. I don't know how much a Navy Officer earns a year. Definitely more than I do."

"Except these buys."

"Yes. But that is a hobby. Not more than three each year."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Humby."

"If you find out, what happened to the Mustang, you will let me know, won't you? And about Matt of course."

Outside Gibbs grumbles while waiting for Tony to climb into the car. "What's up, boss? Don't you believe him?"

"Is it possible to change the look of that '67 Mustang into a '68? You can do that with the Beretta."

"Possible yes, they are not that different, but no real classic-driver would. Have you seen all the pics? This is a real freak, when it comes to cars. He would never do something like that."

"Let's check out this 'Guy Shell' in Philadelphia."

A/N: so that's it for the first part. pls let me know what you think. there will be more i promise, just don't know how much it will be.


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS – Cold Case – Chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters of the show. But I like all of Bellisario's shows :)

Description: A CaseFile set pre-Twilight, no pairings since as true to the show as I can. After 3 month missing, a marine is found dead. There is no evidence but two bullets from different weapons and a missing blue Mustang Shelby.

* * *

Kate arrived at Norfolk in one of the Service's black sedans and headed straight for the assigned NSIC Agent's bureau.

At the Staff's parking lot she passes by a red painted sports car. 'Hadn't Tony said something about such a car?' Her thought was interrupted by a young man exiting the building in front of her. He wasn't wearing an uniform, but a NCIS-cap in his hands.

Smiling she waves her hand. „Agent Jerry Thomas?"

„Yes, how can I help you?" He puts up the cap and pulls out a set of keys.

„I'm Agent Todd, same Service. I'm here to talk about Lt. Commander Broderick." She first shows her badge and then flips it to reveal her ID.

"I understand, that he's been found dead? Poor guy. Got the car of his dreams and then nearly was dishonorably discharged." He slowly walks on towards the parking lot.

"You investigated his disappearance three month ago. Was it your conclusion, that he went AWOL?"

"No. Not exactly."

"Could you explain that?"

He nervously fiddles with his car keys. "His superior officer mentioned that he might have run away from something."

"And what would that have been?" Kate pulls out her PDA and begins taking notes.

"He had been confined to the base due to a race he set up with several other base personal. But he had that appointment to buy the car."

Kate points towards the red Mustang next to which they stopped. "You wouldn't be one of the racers, would you?"

"Am I under suspicion?"

"How long do you own this car?" Her tone stays calm, but her eyes focus on his behaviour. He seems nervous, but not lying.

"Must be six years now. Built it up myself. I'm kind of a hobby mechanic."

"What kind is it? Maybe a Shelby GT 500 Fastback?"

"Yes it is." His face lights up a bit. "But could have read the insignia on the back."

"Lt. Commander Broderick had bought just the same car."

"Yes I know. He was fascinated by the work on this one, he searched like half a year without success. But then, bam, there was the opportunity."

"He died few hours after getting it." Kate explains dryly. He frowns, but doesn't comment. "He was murdered, maybe because of his new car, which was stolen."

"Who would murder someone over a car?"

"We're about to find out. Thanks, Agent Thomas."

He ist left alone and stares down on his keys. Then unlocks the cars door to get in. Not exceeding the on-base speed limit, he pulls out. But as soon he left military property the powerful motor almost whines as the male Agent speeds off.

Kate decides to talk to Lt. Broderick's superior officer about the charge and the illegal races on the base. He might know, who took part in it.

* * *

Back at 'home', the NCIS Headquaters, Abby sits frustrated on the chair, the head placed on her hands and staring at the big plasma. Which shows the greatly enhanced profiles of the two bullets. McGee had retreated back, now leaning at the wall next to the sliding doors. He held his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

When the doors open he jerks, but relaxes again as he sees Ducky entering.

"Well, Abigail, have you found out about the mysterious weapons?" Tim tries to stop the doctor, but without willing to grab his shoulder, he is ignored.

"They are of the same caliber. Which is in no weapons database known to me." The young scientist raises, stretching her back, then looking at her elder colleague.

"Nothing more?"

"No."

"What about the alloy? Are these the same too? If you can't find the calibre, it is most likely they are homemade. This reminds me of a case, I was assigned to, after the ME had been the unfortunate victim of his heart disease. He collapsed right over the body he was about to process..." Just then he expects to be interrupted, as they always do, but Abby is too desperate to do so. "Ah, the bullets." He begins wandering about the room. "The murderer used a self made gun with self made ammunition. We had hardly any trace but the alloy his bullets were made of. It was military grade ammunition, reshaped and fitted to his four barreled gun... Abby. Could it be just the same kind of weapon?"

The Goth jumps out of her chair. "You are right!" Like the doctor before she wanders around, just in a much higher speed. "He had some sort of two barreled handgun, but is not a very good shooter..."

"... therefor he needed the second shot. The first was not precise enough."

"Or he had no experience with this particular gun." McGee sprouts, but quieting on Abby's annoyed glance. "Just thought..."

"You are right McGee. It must be some very unusual gun."

"Or a very old one. The gunslingers in the early days of the New World, had to train quite hard to shoot where thy wanted. Although revolvers were made in relative large numbers, they were hardly comparable to modern armory. And they had nothing like registered calibres."

"So we are looking not for two modern guns, but for one that is possibly an hundred years old." Already typing away on her keyboard, takes a sip from her Cof-Pow.

"Who uses this kind of guns anymore? Or who owns them?" Tim has regained his confidence and approached the two brainstorming scientist.

"Museums. But they are most likely inoperable, because of legal issues with displaying operable weapons in the range of non-adults.", Ducky explains.

On the screen appears a website displaying several old guns. Scrolling down Abby selects one thumbnail titled "Derringer".

"A two barreled handgun.", she reads out loud, "Usually used by women or gamblers, that needed a small arm that could be easily concealed. There are dozens of registered types, normally firing standard issue ammunition." She sighs and looks up. "But we need one that fires non-standard ammo."

"I'd say, find out where the ammunition comes from. Or who made it, then we can look for the gun."

"Thanks, Ducky."

"Your welcome, Abby." The old doctor smiles and heads for the exit having completely forgotten, why he came here the first place.

"McGee! What are you doing still here?"

"Wha.. I .. um..."

"My cup is empty." With a thud the large container is dumped into the bin. While the Agent hurries to get his girlfriend's fix of caffeine.

* * *

A/N : Ok, I know, Derringers and their history. I read into a very informative page, but for the sake of shortness and Episode-likeness decided to reduce the info gathered to the pieces important for the case. 

And im also aware, that the gun used in Abe Lincolns assassination was also a Derringer, so Ducky might have told this story, but as we all know his memory holds a vast amount of stories and he hardly ever uses one twice ;)

If i mistreated the gun-laws in america, I apologise. As you can tell I'm not quite from that neighbourhood. ;)

Thanks for the reviews. (Wow, 2 for the first chapter of my first story :D ) Please continue to R&R. I'll continue to write it then. ;)


End file.
